Love is a Hurricane
by Himura Masaki
Summary: A high school story of how Kadota Kyohei and Orihara Izaya met. Izaya is the same as ever and Kyohei can't help but be interested in the boy. Possible smut in the future but only T rated for now!


It was the first day of spring. The sunlight was warm for the first time in months and the trees all looked like they were glowing golden because of the bright sun. The roads were filled with fallen sakura petals, and the trees were also in full bloom. Pink was everywhere. To a certain brunette, it was the first day back in school. Starting this day, he was a second year in high school. Just this year, and the next, and then he was out of that hellhole called school for good. He couldn't wait. It's not like he completely hated the idea of school. He had met three amazing friends at school and he was glad, more than anything, but it was the pointless stuff that school came with that bothered him. He didn't want to have to do assignments and have to help people with their work just because he was a little more knowledgeable and 'smart' than they were. The brunette heaved a sigh and continued walking down the sakura-filled street, dismissing the cool air against his cheeks. He stopped at the bus stop and looked at his reflection in the glass. He was around 5'9 and very mature looking. Most people thought he was already in university - his hair was always gelled back, he wore a neatly ironed high-collar uniform and a beanie. He looked pretty formal, so he did understand where people were coming from, but it was just unnecessary for him. All he wanted was to move out from his family's house when he graduated, then live with Yumasaki, Togusa and possibly Erika. But that otaku probably would have a fit from living with three guys.

Kadota Kyohei sighed once again as the bus came. It was packed and there was barely any space to stand even if he wanted to stand on one leg. He sighed and climbed on, shuffling along with the crowd until he was next to the back door of the bus. He could see a bunch of first years from his school and it was not pleasant. He didn't exactly find any amusement in looking at brats who were just disrespectful and jaded. He had made a bet with Yumasaki that not one of these first years would have a shred of life in their eyes, while Yumasaki said that the otaku kids would be just like him and Erika - full of life. Kyohei sighed and looked out the window, holding onto the bar on top to keep himself steady.

Kyohei looked around the bus and sighed. _Just as expected. All lifeless first years who'll probably just go to university aimlessly. No goals, no aspirations._ Kyohei heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged.

"The humans on this bus are so boring… I'm not taking this bus again.."

Kyohei tilted his head and turned back to look at the direction from which the soft, mellow voice came from. He found himself staring at a raven head the moment he turned around. He may have forgotten about the crowd for a second there. He looked down to see a raven haired boy with deep crimson eyes, almost leaning on his chest. Kyohei blinked a couple of times, looking at the boy who was probably a first year in his high school.

"Did you…just call everyone 'humans'? Why would you do that?" Kyohei called out to the boy. It wasn't like the raven was talking to a friend or anything. He was just thinking out loud. But what bothered and interested Kyohei was that he spoke as if he was not in the category of humans. He referred to everyone as if he was an external entity.

"Am I wrong, Kadota-senpai?" The male looked up at Kyohei with earnest, straightforward eyes. Kyohei shot him another quizzical look.

"Do I know you?"

"No you don't.. But I know you. You're from Class 2-D. Kadota Kyohei. Your friends are Yumasaki Walker, the half British boy in your class also called 'Yumacchi', Togusa Saburo, the guy who works part time at a garage and already knows how to drive and already owns a van, and lastly Karisawa Erika, the otaku girl who loves yaoi."

Kyohei shook his head in disbelief and raised an eyebrow, "And you know all this because…?"

The raven shrugged casually, "It's my hobby to gather information."

Kyohei sighed and shrugged back at the raven, putting on a cool face that wasn't really how he felt at the moment. He was wracking his brain to try and figure out what a first year would get out of looking him up. And why him?

The raven looked straight up at him, "I'm Orihara Izaya. I want to be an information broker and so I just gather information of people whom I think are interesting. You looked like you were wondering 'why you'. I'll tell you. Because you're attractive to me. That's all. I saw you on the bus stop one day and decided to check up on you. And I did. Well, the school's here, so I'll see you around Kadota-senpai…" Izaya stopped for a moment and sighed, shaking his head. He turned back to Kyohei and continued, "Actually Kadota-senpai sounds stiff and disgusting. I'm going to call you…Let's see… How about Dotachin from now on~?"

Kyohei watched in awe as the first year walked away from him and off the bus. In a few moments, he followed him and sighed. _I lost that bet, didn't I…? I'm going to have to buy that stupid Yumasaki a volume of some manga I don't even know…_ Kyohei sighed again, shaking his head, then walked down the road towards the school. He walked with a poker face on for a while but in a few moments, he couldn't help but smile, thinking that this year was going to be a bit better than the previous year. There was something to look forward to - namely meeting Orihara Izaya.


End file.
